Koyomi Araragi
Summary Koyomi Araragi (阿良々木 暦, Araragi Koyomi) is the main protagonist of the Monogatari series. He is a third year high school student who survived a vampire attack during spring break, and barely regained his human life in the time that followed. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Koyomi Araragi Origin: Monogatari (series) Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17-18 Classification: Human, Vampire Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-High, Vampires of his level are able to regenerate from being reduced to ashes), Enhanced Senses, Darkness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing (Vampire blood has healing properties). 'Attack Potency: City Block level '(He can easily break concrete walls with his bare hands. His jumping strength cracked the sports field. The force of his landing can do this much damage. His blows literally has enough power to destroy Kissshot's body like it was some kind of tofu.) 'Speed: Superhuman '''(He managed to cross the schoolyard to catch Hanekawa before she could even falls over. He is far more agile than he was as a human.) '''Supersonic+ (After realising his full potential he broke the sound barrier and caused a destructive shockwave.) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class 5 '(He can throw shotput like a baseball. In fact he found the shot put ball to be too light. The balls thrown by him had enough power to deeply dig the ground around him. He can easily lift a concrete roller with one arm. He is physically superior to a guy who casually carries around a large cross made of thick mass of silver which is several times bigger and heavier than him.) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ '(His blows easily pulverized Kissshot's body.) 'Durability: City Block level '(His extreme regeneration and immortality makes him very difficult to kill.) 'Stamina: High '(His regeneration further compliments his stamina.) 'Range: '''Unknown '''Standard Equipment: '''Unknown 'Intelligence: '''Average normally but in certain situations he can be very genius. '''Weaknesses: '''Sunlight causes vampires to catch on fire. Weak vampires will turn to ash instantly, while stronger ones can last longer. Once a vampire is out of sunlight, the flames immediately disappear and no burn marks are left on the body or clothes. Silver Materials normally not limited to just bullets, touching silver matter in general harms vampires. Despite his insane regeneration he can be "Laid to rest" through certain means (possibly). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Koyomi has not shown most of the abilities given above but the abilities listed above are simply just standard vampire abilities. Regeneration: '''As immortal beings, most injuries have little significance to vampires due to their intense regeneration skills. While the speed depends on the vampire, almost any injury can be healed within minutes. If a body part becomes decapitated, it will evaporate and begin to grow back from where it was cut off. In addition, application of vampire blood or saliva can also heal wounds on humans. Seishirou Shishirui the first minion of Kissshot was able to regenerate from nothingness after his failed attempt at suicide by jumping in front of sunlight albeit it took him several centuries to recover fully so Koyomi being Kissshot's second minion should have comparable regeneration. Like other vampires, Koyomi will burn up in sunlight. This is painful, but since his regeneration is so strong he can't die from it. Koyomi's regenerative powers are so strong he's perfectly fine if his body is actively burning. His pulverized arm heals instantaneously. Instantly regenerates his hands after they were chopped off. Gives himself impromptu brain surgery with his bare hand. Revives Hanekawa from death with his blood. Instantly regenerates from having his head destroyed. Seishirou Shishirui was able to regenerate completely from just a severed piece of his hand. Kissshot regenerated and flew back to Antarctica after 3/4 of her body was destroyed. Koyomi should have comparable regeneration to both of them also even if he is disintegrated he can literally regenerate from just his ashes (Although it is a lengthy process.) '''Shape shifting and matter generation: '''Vampires can not only generate matter of their own, but shape-shift their bodies. Dramaturgy uses this ability to forge his arms and legs into swords for combat, while Episode transforms into mist. During one fight, Koyomi Araragi uses this ability to turn his arms into tree branches. The Kokorowatari most commonly seen in the show is a replica created through matter generation. '''Shadow submergence: '''This ability allows vampires to go inside shadows. Once inside a shadow, the area is supposedly however the vampire inside perceives it to be. Shinobu Oshino has a royal couch inside the shadow she resides in. '''Ceiling walking: '''Vampires can stand and walk on ceilings as if they're on the floor. Shinobu sometimes does this in Araragi's room. After becoming a vampire Koyomi theorizes that he is able to run on walls. '''Mind Searching: Vampires can search for memories that they can't remember by forcing their hand into their brain, a somewhat messy process where blood and spinal fluid constantly spurt out, though the fluids evaporate instantly. Night Vision: '''Vampires can see in the dark. '''Charisma: '''Vampires can hypnotize people to become their victims with a stare. While not blatantly represented in the series, Araragi's first encounter with Kiss-shot could depict this ability as he appears to be unable to move as imagery showing her eyes zooming towards him as he tries to escape but hardly being able to move in the opposite direction. Hanekawa also mentioned this ability once. '''Enhanced speed, strength and agility: '''Not a specific ability, but vampires clearly are far more powerful than humans. After becoming a vampire Koyomi was able to easily jump over 20 meters and while doing so due to his strength he cracked the sports field, still this is nothing compared to Kissshot who in her prime traveled all the way from Antarctica to Japan with a single jump, the recoil of which nearly destroyed the continent of Antarctica. '''NOTE : This profile only covers Kizumonogatari version of Koyomi where he was at the peak of his power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shadow Users Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Monogatari